


Elflings

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Elflings, Erestor just wants peace, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins are still growing up and Erestor seems to catch most of their practical jokes, along with his mate at times. Will the twins be caught at their own fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elflings

Crack!

Erestor flinched as something landed on top of his head.  He'd been walking toward the gardens, planning on meeting his mate there for lunch, and had just stepped out from underneath one of the balcony's of the Last Homely Home.  He turned around, looking up at the balcony in question.  There was no one there.  He sniffed and grimaced.  He smelt egg.

Erestor grimaced.  Really, he had no time for another bath just to get the egg out of his hair.  Not to mention he could not understand where it had come from, either.  These things seemed to happen from time to time, to unsuspecting members of the household.

Many were starting to suspect the twins were involved, but, no one had managed to catch the twins in the act so to speak when someone got pranked.  Therefore, the twins were still getting away with their little pranks, and it was fortunate no one had been hurt yet.

"Erestor?"

Erestor groaned when he heard Glorfindel's voice.  For some reason the twins had yet to try and pull a prank on Glorfindel, but, perhaps it was because his reputation frightened them.  They were only thirty years old after all.  I guess I can be glad I do not have to deal with them again until the evening meal, Erestor thought.

"Sorry, meleth, but, it seems I need to return to our rooms."

Glorfindel smiled at him.

"Because of the egg in your hair, meleth?"

"Exactly why, Glorfindel.  I cannot go around with everyone seeing me having been pranked... again."

Erestor really didn't like it when he was the recipient of the pranks, and they certainly seemed to come his way more often than they did anyone elses'.  It was starting to irritate him that someone was constantly annoying him.

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him, giving him a gentle hug.

"I will come with you then," he replied.

Erestor exhaled.  He hadn't wanted to leave the blond behind, it would have been rude.  At times, the lunch breaks never seemed long enough.

"You do not have to, meleth.  I only wish to remove the egg from my hair, that's all."

Glorfindel chuckled.

"And since when have I let you stop me, my husband?"

Erestor knew there was no chance he would be able to convince Glorfindel otherwise.  Glorfindel would rarely allow himself to be told what to do by Erestor.  Usually only Elrond was able to tell Glorfindel if there was something needing doing.

Sighing as he felt one of Glorfindel's arms wrapping around his waist, Erestor started in the direction of their rooms.  He knew that soon he would have the egg out of his hair, but, that also meant he would not be able to relax as much as he might want to while he had the free time.

Perhaps having his blond lover with him would not be so bad after all.  Perhaps they would be able to have some fun by themselves after all while he bathed once more for the day.

* * *

The twins moved back toward their room for the time being.

 _Did you see the look on Erestor's face when he realised he had egg in his hair?_ Elrohir chuckled.

 _Aye, I did.  We will have to try doing that to him again, at some point,_ Elladan agreed.

 _Only not for a while, so he does not see it coming,_ Elrohir told him.  _Else he'll expect it and the outcome won't be so funny._

The two twins laughed to themselves as they walked.

At least they both knew they were unlikely to get in trouble for this latest escapade.  No one had managed to catch them in the act of annoying the older elves, and so far, their father did not seem to realise it was his own sons who were causing all the irritation in his staff.

It wasn't long before they saw their nana coming along the corridors.

"I hope you two are behaving," she said.

"We are, nana," Elladan replied.

"Nothing to worry about where we're concerned," Elrohir added brightly.

Their naneth looked at them both, watching them expecting something else it seemed.

The two twins gave her nothing but a friendly hig each, and that had to be enough for her.

The twins moved on, both already thinking what else to do to the staunch advisor that rarely ever smiled.

 _How will we get to him next time?_ Elladan couldn't help but think to himself. They would have to come up with something that he would not be expecting to have happen to him.

 _What about a bucket of water over his head?_ Elrohir asked. _We're trying that on Melpomaen later, remember?_ It had been some time since they had done that to anyone, Lindir had been the last one to get caught by one of their buckets.

_We better go find Melpomaen. He'd be heading toward where we're waiting for him, yes?_

The two twins hurried off, heading for the stairs where their trick would take place. It would not be long before Melpomaen came their way, and they looked forward to causing him some slight trouble.

Of course, they had the sense not to pull off such a trick if the recipient had any paper or books with them. They didn't want to ruin anything; all they wanted was to have some fun. What else were little elflings like themselves, who had no more lessons for the day meant to do to pass the time?

It wasn't like any of the other elflings in Imladris were interested in playing with them considering they were the sons of Elrond. The twins often found others not too interested in playing if they showed up.

Here he comes. All good to do it too, Elladan said, spotting the black haired ellon.

Be ready to run, Elrohir added. The bucket would draw attention when it hit the ground, and they did not want to be caught in the slightest.

The two of them balanced the bucket on the handrail, waited until Melpomaen was about to step under it, and then shoved it off.

They head Melpomaen splutter in indignation when the water cascaded down onto him, and heard the bucket hit the ground.

Clatter!

The twins hurried off out of the area, not wanting to be seen or caught.


End file.
